A Simple Wish
by blunagi
Summary: A little boy wished to be a hero, like his ancestors before him. His wish, somehow, someway, was heard across the multiverse and into the ears of an old man that likes to cause trouble for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

The thrill of combat was something Pyrrha Nikos had long since forgotten. She did not find it in Sanctum Academy, nor did she find it in the three times that she participated in the Mistral Regional Tournament. She only hoped that she could find it in Beacon Academy, but deep down, she doubted that.

"Pyrrha."

Her emerald orbs glanced at her coach. The man smiled, eyes shining. It was time.

Miló and Akoúo flung into her hands, from the bench in front of her, with a single use of her Semblance. She stood, fiery hair swaying slightly in the movement.

"I'm ready." She smiled politely.

* * *

The roaring of the crowd was familiar to her. She stepped into the field, eyes scanning the seats.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the three time Champion, the Invincible Girl, Pyrrha Nikos!"

The announcer's statement had brought cheers to the crowd, and she gave a smile, coupled with a wave. For show, of course.

"And her challenger, a young man that has plowed through every contestant just to fight her, Jaune Arc!"

Emerald orbs glanced at the opposite end of the field.

She first spotted blonde hair. Then she saw his eyes. Blue on the left, yellow on the right. The next was his outfit. A simple brown hoodie, with blue jeans and sneakers. Covering his arms and legs were simple, silver armor that glinted in the sunlight. Other than that, he had no form of protection. On both of his hands, were two identical swords. They were simple, with silver blades, golden cross guard, and blue hilt with a yellow pommel.

The boy gave a small smile, one that she returned. Her head tilted slightly when the sound of a bell chimed.

The fight had begun.

She settled into her stance, the usual shield forward and blade ready. Usually, her challengers would come rushing at her by this point, only to taste the edge of Miló.

Jaune Arc did not do that.

Her mouth twitched upward. She slowly walked to the left, and he followed to the right. The circled, like predators observing each other curiously. The crowd waited with baited breath.

But Pyrrha was...disappointed. She found holes in his lose stance. In fact, he was not settled in any stance at all. She frowned. Another victory, it seems.

She lunged forward with surprising speed, Miló thrusting forward for a stab-

-His left blade parried.

She stumbled, but caught her footing and brought up Akoúo to block the right blade. It struck, sending shivers down her arms. She twirled, xiphos slashing, but that too was parried. The holes she had seen in his guard had suddenly started to make sense.

Bait. They were bait.

She tried to disengage, but the young Arc would have none of it. He was on her again, right blade slashing downward. Instead of fully blocking with her shield this time, she angled it downwards, and felt a swell of satisfaction when her opponent's blade slide down. She stabbed, but was met again with failure as his blade met Miló's golden edge.

Something weld up inside her. Something she had thought she lost long ago.

A dangerous grin spread upon her beautiful face, and she was delighted when Jaune returned it with one of his own. He lunged forward, blades criss crossing to slash. In response, she stabbed her shield froward, and locked his blades in place with its edge. The whirring of Miló's mechanism reached her ears, and she stabbed the xiphos-turned-javelin forward. Jaune titled his head back, but knew that was a mistake when he was suddenly staring at a gun barrel.

His aura flickered when Pyrrha pulled the trigger, and he stumbled back, blades sliding of her shield harmlessly. She bashed his face with her shield, and watched him stumble back even further. She licked her lips, twirling Miló as it transformed back into its xiphos form and clenching the straps of Akoúo. She could charge in, but she knew that would be a fatal mistake.

The grip on his swords did not loosen, after all.

He was quick to steady himself, eyes narrowed at her. The blue orb was shining with excitement, while the yellow one seemed to...glint. Like a sword under the sun, it was glinting.

She drowned everything out, the roaring of the crowd, the announcer speaking in an excited tone, the way her coach was staring at her...

All that mattered to her, was Jaune Arc. There was a hidden signal between them, and straight sword met xiphos once more.

* * *

It was disappointing, really, that she had won once again. What was not disappointing, was the fact that their aura levels were nearly identical. He had made a mistake near the end, and had paid the price through the edge of Akoúo.

Still, it was a pretty close fight. While the Mistral Regional Tournament was a tournament, it had a set of rules. One of those rules, was that the use of Semblance was prohibited. The tournament was designed to showcase people's skills without the help of their Semblance. In the middle of the fight, Pyrrha had, very briefly, used her Semblance to satisfy her curiosity about the materials in his blade (thankfully, no one noticed). The right responded. The left did not.

Her musings were cut off when, amongst the crowds of fans congratulating her in the podium, a voice called out to her.

"Ms. Nikos."

The crowd was shushed, and they parted. Jaune Arc smiled at her, and she now noticed that his sword was strapped in the left side of his hip.

Strangely, his second blade was no where to be found.

"Good match." He continued, looking up at her. "I've never fought someone into a...close call before."

"Ditto." Pyrrha smiled, and stepped down, handling her fourth trophy to her coach. "That stance of yours, however...it's suicidal."

"It works." He argued back, eyebrow quirking up. "You fell for it three or four times."

She did, and the redhead could not hold back a snort. "Perhaps."

"Maybe when we fight once again..." His yellow eye glinted again. "Perhaps, with our Semblance, we shall see who would come out on top."

Her mouth quirked upward even more. "Is that your form of asking me out?"

"Depends on what you view it." Jaune grinned, ignoring the gasp of her fans. "I'll see you later, Nikos."

"You too, Arc." She replied.

Pyrrha watched him leave, and before the crowd could block her view of him, she saw him meet up with a short, blonde haired girl wearing a white blouse, and a long blue skirt.

* * *

"You lost."

Jaune Arc, age sixteen, fairly tall and handsome, felt his mood lighten at the sound of his sister's voice.

"It's not that bad, Altria." He looked down, smiling. "With every defeat, comes another way to make yourself stronger."

Her green eyes glared at him. "Has Mordred poisoned you with her battle maniac attitude?"

"I don't know, did you poison me with your kingly personality?"

It was the wrong thing to say, evidently, as she growled like a lion and punched his shoulder. For the rest of the way to the hotel, she was fuming and he was laughing.

"Boredom, alleviated."

An old man smiled mischievously. Red eyes stared at the pair as they entered the hotel for a few more moments, before he turned, cape fluttering dramatically.

"I wonder, what will you do, Jaune Arc? Will you follow the ideals of the man you inherited your powers from, or will you forge your own path?" Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg grinned eagerly. "Either way, I can't wait to see how it plays out!"

* * *

 **So...this is my first fanfic. Ya'll better** **appreciate this since this kept me up all night!**

 **Leave your feedbacks, and ask some questions if you would. And yes, the Arc sisters are the Saber faces.**


	2. Chapter 2

**4 months later**

Jaune Arc hummed. He was in a simple shirt and shorts, and was sitting cross-legged in his bed. He was seventeen now, having celebrated his birthday just a week ago. The party was bigger than his previous birthdays, since they were also celebrating his acceptance into Beacon Academy. Two days from now, he would go to Vale and attend one of the most prestigious academies in the four kingdoms.

That was not the problem. The problem was the fact that his Semblance felt...missing.

It was a unique Semblance, one that allowed him to 'copy' any weapon he had laid his eyes on, or so his father explained. So far, he could copy only three at a time. Anymore than that...

Jaune shivered when he remembered the feeling of swords pushing out of his skin.

Semblance-wise, Jaune Arc didn't seem so strong. After all, what was the use of using lots of weapons against strong enemies? It wasn't like he was going to wield two swords, and stick a third one in his mouth, while shouting something about rice balls and wear a stupid green bandana.

He was just lucky that his sisters, and his father, made his training hell. Otherwise, he probably wouldn't have gone this far.

But there was still the problem of his Semblance. It felt lacking, like he was just scratching the surface with it. Then there were the dreams. It was like a blurry movie, but he could make out a few images. A white and black falchion, beautifully crafted, clashing with a blood red spear. A sword that resembled Altria's Excalibur stabbing into a hulking figure. A golden armored figure, standing in front of a wall of golden portals.

He held his hand out. Blue lightning flashed, forming a copy of Crocea Mors. It was a mere fake, but it felt exactly like the same legendary sword his ancestors had held. He frowned briefly, however, as he felt it again. The slight nudge at the back of his head, like he was doing something wrong. He sighed, and dismissed the copied Crocea Mors with a mental pull. The blade disappeared in a flash of blue lightning.

There was lots of time to explore his Semblance. That was what going to a school meant after all.

With a stretch, he fell back into his bed and let sleep take over him. As his eyes closed, he heard a faint voice, resonating in his mind.

 _'I am the bone of my sword.'_

* * *

 **Arc Mansion: Courtyard, Early Morning**

"On your left."

Jaune twitched, and parried a slash in his left. His sister would have none of it, as she disengaged and stabbed towards his hip.

"On your left."

The only male child of the Arc household suppressed a growl and blocked her katana, but Sakura was faster.

"On your-"

"Shut up!"

Sakura Arc yelped, barely missing a stab to her head. Jaune kicked her stomach, causing her to drop her katana, and backhanded her hard. There was a beep, and a tall, blonde woman raised her hand from the side of the small field.

"Sakura's Aura has dropped to the red zone. Jaune wins this one."

Sakura groaned from her position on the ground, while Jaune huffed, and twirled Crocea Mors in his hand with practiced ease.

"Jeanne." Jaune called out, eyes narrowed. "If Sakura keeps copying scenes and quotes from any, and I mean ANY, Marvel movies, we are not taking her to see Infinity War."

The short blonde was on her feet in an instant, pale, yellow eyes shining with horror. "Jaune?!"

Jeanne nodded, braided hair bobbing up and down with the movement. "Agreed."

"Big Sis?!"

The older blondes could no longer stop the grin that threatened to split their faces, and the kimono-clad Arc gave them a pout.

"Meanies!" Sakura whined, and pouted harder when both Jaune and Jeanne started laughing. "I-I'm telling Lily!"

"Sure, shrimp." Jaune chuckled, patting her blonde hair. "Go back inside and help Lily set up the table. She's probably done cooking breakfast."

Sakura glared, gave him a huff, and briskly left towards their home. Jaune chuckled and sheathed his prized weapon, patting the blade comfortably as he stared after his little sister. His thoughts were interrupted when Jeanne spoke up.

"What's on your mind?"

Jaune glanced at her curiously, and she rolled her eyes at him.

"You looked out of it during the spar. While Sakura was spamming her Semblance, you didn't use yours at all." She continued, crossing her arms under her bust. "What's wrong, Jaune?"

Of course nothing could bypass his sister.

"It's my Semblance." He confessed, seeing no reason to lie. "It feels lacking."

"Lacking?" Jeanne tilted her head. "Lacking...you feel as if you're not using its full potential?"

Jaune nodded, clenching his fist. With a single pull of his mind, and a flash of blue lightning, Mordred's Clarent now rested in his left hand.

"It feels easy just to summon them." Jaune said, slashing the air in front of him with his sister's sword. "But there's something there...I can't really explain it. There's always this nagging sensation in the back of my mind that I'm using my Semblance wrong."

"You're still growing Jaune." Jeanne said, sighing as she saw no other reason why he would feel that way. "As such, maybe your Semblance, too, is growing. Give it time...I'm sure you'll be able to use your Semblance without any destructive backlashes."

He winced when she gave him a stern glare. "I know, I know...no more turning into a sword porcupine."

"Don't joke about it." Jeanne huffed, punching his shoulder. "Let's go. I'm starving."

"Actually, you go first. I need to test something." At her glare, he quickly raised his hands. "I won't summon four copies at once! Arc's word!"

She gave him one last glare, before she huffed and turned. Jaune watched his sister leave, briefly marveling the red tattoo on her naked back (due to Mordred's heavy influence in clothing), before he slapped himself.

"Bad thoughts." He told himself, shaking his head. "Now...let's try this."

He closed his eyes, dispelling Clarent, and held out both arms in front of him.

"I am the bone of my sword."

...

...

...

"Now I feel stupid." Jaune twitched, arms falling back to his sides. "It's just a dream. It's not like it was real."

He grumbled under his breath, and marched inside the mansion.

* * *

The dinner table of the Arc family was large, and rectangular. There were four seats on each side, and one seat in the front. Naturally, their father, Lucas Arc, would usually seat in the front, but as of now, both of their parents were bust with Hunter work, leaving the house with the Arc siblings for a couple of days.

In the front of the table, was Artoria Arc, age twenty-five, and the first born. Wearing a simple, oversized shirt that did nothing to restrain her...impressive bust, the blonde woman was smiling softly as she watched the rest of her family share stories and jokes in the dinner table.

On the left side of the table, was Jeanne, age tweet-three, humming pleasantly as she ate her salad.

Next to Jeanne, was Lily Arc, age twenty-one, wearing a simple white sundress. The woman was the only one, out of her whole family, that chose not to become a Huntress. Despite being decent in combat, and having her own sword as per customs in the Arc family, she'd rather live peacefully.

Beside the peaceful woman, was Sakura, age thirteen, dressed in her, according to Mordred, god-awful pink kimono. She was busy eating Lily's share, while said woman was busy knitting while listening to the rest of her family.

On the right side, in order, were Altria, Mordred, Mysteria, and Jaune.

Altria and Mordred, twins and age nineteen, were busy arguing over Mordred's choice of clothing, which revealed too much skin in Altria's opinion. While they were twins, it was easy to tell them apart. Not only did they have clashing personalities, but Altria preferred to have her hair in a bun, while Mordred liked to keep hers in a messy ponytail.

Jaune, meanwhile, was busy entertaining Mysteria. The youngest Arc, age ten, was wearing her usual blue attire of a baseball hat, sports jacket, really short shorts, and a scarf that wrapped around her neck. She giggled as Jaune made exaggerated movements with his arms, telling her a story that she was obviously hooked on.

"...And when the Ursa pounced, Nora screams 'For Valhalla', what ever that is, and bats it across the forest!" Jaune exclaimed, imitating a baseball player and swinging an imaginary baseball...only replace the bat with a Warhammer, and the baseball with an oversized black bear.

Mysteria laughed, holding her stomach as her food lay forgotten in her plate. Something that Artoria noticed.

"Mysteria, finish your food." She said softly, and the girl was back to munching on her bacon and eggs. The woman sighed, smiling. "Honestly, Jaune, you should not distract her from eating such an important meal."

"Hey, I can always count on you to bring her back on track." Jaune bit back, smirking as Artoria rolled her eyes.

"...and I'm telling you, wearing a strap around your breasts, and short shorts, could hardly be described as clothes!" Altria exclaimed, while stuffing her mouth with eggs. How she sounded so clear while munching on food, they will never know.

"Why do I need to hide this figure?" Mordred scoffed, having finished her food, and leaned on her chair. She gave a fanged grin. "Diarmuid doesn't seem to mind."

Altria's face burned red. "He has nothing to do with this!"

"Diarmuid?" Lily hummed, eyes glinting as she glanced at the twins. "You mean the handsome boy thats dual wielding spears? He does make an excellent husband material."

"W-What about Shirou then?!" Altria exclaimed, and for some reason, the name made Jaune twitch in mild annoyance. "Shirou Kotomine?! I see him hanging around Mordred!"

"I don't give him lovey dove eyes twenty four seven." Mordred hummed, chewing on a piece of bacon she had nabbed from Altria's plate. "Unlike you."

That's when she turned her attention towards Jaune, and he felt his blood run cold.

"And Jauney here seems to be in contact with a certain snow white." Mordred grinned.

After Jaune had participated in the Mistral Regional Tournament and lost, his family traveled to Atlas to see the concert of one Weiss Schnee. However, due to his luck, he had bumped into her three days before the concert. It wasn't a simple bump either. He was eating ice cream that day, and when he had bumped into her...

Well, one could say it was an **_icy_** start.

What started as a way to calm down the angry Schnee, became having fun with a embarrassed Schnee. They walked around Atlas, where she would point out this and that. Apparently, with his horrible luck at anything that isn't fighting, he was not that horrible in socializing.

With girls that is. Most guys seemed to hate him on the spot, not counting one Lie Ren.

"Oh?" Artoria was suddenly leaning over, causing Jaune to look anywhere but below her face. "Do I hear wedding bells?"

"She's a friend." Jaune argued. "Besides, she's going to Beacon, so might as well keep in contact with her."

"Reasons, reasons." Sakura grinned, mouth full of ham.

"Does that mean Weiss will be my new sister?" Mysteria innocently asked.

Jaune groaned, burying his face into his hands.

' _I can kill Beowolves and Ursai with ease, but when it comes to my family, I can't lift a finger!'_

"Let's not torture him anymore, girls." Artoria suddenly mused, a soft smile on her face. "After all, tomorrow, Jaune here is going to become a Hunter-in-Training."

His sisters, minus Sakura and Mysteria, all gave him proud looks, and he could not help but blush under their gaze. Mysteria tugged at his sleeve, and pouted at him.

"Jaune-Jaune!" She cried out. "Don't forget me, okay?"

He snorted, standing up, and picked the youngest Arc with ease. The little girl squealed with delight.

"I'll never forget my mysterious heroine." He joked, and started bouncing her up and down in his arms, causing her to shout in both joy and distress.

"Hey! I'm not a baby anymore, stop it!"

The table was filled with laughter, previous conversation forgotten. Today, the Arc siblings had decided to just spend time together, before they all separate for their own agendas and jobs. They spent the day playing games, watching movies, sightseeing around the mansion, and even spend see quiet time reading books. In the end, both Sakura and Mysteria were exhausted, and were fast asleep in their shared room.

Jaune smiled, watching his sisters sleep a few more minutes, before he closed the door with a soft click. He turned, and stopped himself from yelping when he saw emerald eyes staring at him.

"Turning in for the night?" Artoria asked, brow raised. He glanced at his watch.

 **10:41 PM**

"Yep." He nodded. "Don't want to miss my flight. And if I leave any later, I'm sure Sakura and Mysteria won't let me go."

The first born of the Arc family giggled, before bringing him into a hug. He closed his eyes, hugging her back.

"We're going to miss you." She whispered into his ears, eyes closed. "Mom and dad are going to regret going into that mission."

He scoffed. "They're going to regret missing their most handsome son leave the house."

They stayed like that for a few moments, before they separated, and Artoria rubbed his head.

"You've come a long way, Jaune." She kissed his forehead, bringing a blush to his face. "We're proud of you."

* * *

 **Bullhead to Beacon, Morning**

Jaune Arc stared out the window. He had tried, really, to wear the same attire he wore when he participated in the Mistral Regional Tournament, but unfortunately, Mordred would have none of it.

Covering the tight, black under shirt was a silver chest plate, the symbol of the Arc family proudly plastered in the front. Over that, he wore a long, sleeves, brown coat, with silver gauntlets covering his arms for protection, and dark blue jeans with black combat boots, steel-tipped of course. Strapped into his hip, beneath the coat, was Crocea Mors, this time, with the original sheath instead of the make-shift one he had crafted. He squirmed, for entirely two reasons.

One: He already felt the stares boring into his back, and knew they were about him almost beating Pyrrha Nikos four months ago. And Two: His motion sickness was starting to act up. The ship gave a sudden, small lurch, and he felt like puking. He managed to hold it in this time, as he tried to focus on anything but the moving ship.

' _Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts.'_ He chanted. ' _Artoria's big-NO!'_

He shook his head, slapping his cheeks. He may love his sister very much, but in the end, he was a young, hormonal teenage male surrounded by pretty girls, Mysteria not counting.

He turned, perhaps to distract himself from going down into the forbidden ship, and instantly met the lilac eyes of a blonde not far away. His eyes traveled downward-

-Goddamnit!

He swiftly turned around, ignoring her head tilt of confusion, and briskly walked towards the restroom, not even caring when the projection of one Glynda Goodwitch came into life.

* * *

 **So, first of all, thanks for the feedback. Second of all...don't be mad that Jaune has yet to say 'Trace On'. Third, no Unlimited Blade Works...yet. And fourth, as you can see, I've nerfed the shit out of him. Hard. He can only Trace the weapons he has seen as Jaune Arc, but the weapons that he has seen as EMIYA, are not going into play for a while. Sorry folks :P**

 **Now, unto other news...I'M GRADUATING NEXT WEEK! YAY!**

 **And as a celebration, here's a short Omake inspired by my most favorite group of people. You get a cookie if you guess who they are.**

 **(Warning, cursing from Altria)**

* * *

Destiny 2 was a fun game to play with family. It was also the cause of a lot of fights between the Arc siblings. Not because the gameplay itself, but because of one, certain, raid.

"I want to play a good game!" Mordred roared, eyes twitching. The Arc sisters were alone now, with Jaune fast asleep in his room. They were all in their own rooms, in fact, and were currently trying to beat the Leviathan Raid. Unfortunately it was their first time.

"How much quicker do you want a fucking explanation?!" Altria roared from her own room as the rest of the sisters, minus Mysteria, argued back and forth.

"Go now you can talk while we're doing it!"

" **Who's been carrying you through this goddamn raid?!** " Altria snapped, throwing her controller into her bed. The rest of the sisters started laughing, Lily being the loudest, as Altria started her mini rant. " **Who's been sitting here, telling you, how to shove your fingers inside your goddamn pussy, Mordred?! It's been me!"**

"We broke Altria!" Sakura cheered.

It's a miracle that Jaune did not wake up, really.


End file.
